The present invention is in the technical field of industrial and home automation. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of automatic alarm systems. The prior art in such technical field includes public telephone-or-cellular-based voice dialers that notify end-users directly via phone call or that report data to an interactive alarm processor. Existing remote notification systems all require at least some user programming of configuration data, including alarm thresholds.